The New Ginny
by Julie Rally
Summary: Ginny is bittin by a vampire, Draco finds out, her family has no clue, and she is being tought the ways. Okok sucky summary! But the characters dont belong to me, they belong to JKR. Please R


Just by looking at a family you could tell what they are, poor, rich, muggle, or witch & wizard. The family that this story surrounds is the Weasley family, or well the youngest Weasley anyway. This is one of the purest but poorest wizarding family's. Mom (known as Molly) , Dad (known as Author), then there was Bill and Charlie (oldest children that already left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then there would be Percy the Perfect. Fred and George (the twins.), Ron, the baby boy. And lastly Ginny, the baby, and only girl (me). The youngest child, red hair & green eyes, thin eye brows, slender bodied, and is very strong. I would be one person you wouldn't want to mess with. Any way here is my (Ginny's) story, from her point of view.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beep ….. Beep ….. Beep, I rolled over and smacked my alarm clock to stop it. 8:00 am, I slipped off of my bed and sang Happy Birth Day to me. I sung to my self, putting on my pink fuzzy slippers that my mom bought me last year, and walking across my bed room to open the drapes. As soon as I opened it light flooded my room, bouncing off of my white bed and large wooden work desk, that was in the basement. I took my time studying the glistening dew that was formed on the grass and the lovely sound of birds chirping. I was on the third story of my house, so I had a good view of our (overgrown) property. I walked back across my room and stared at myself through a old antique mirror. My white silk night dress, made my tanned legs, face, and arms, look extremely dark. I thought to my self still trying to wake up. To bad I had to save up a months allowance to buy it. I took a few minute's looking at my pink fuzzy slippers, which had Angel written across the top. A face appeared on the wooden part of my mirror, it said to me in a motherly voice, "You look lovely dear, and a Happy ,Happy 15th Birth Day to you!, today is the 14th of July right?"  
  
"Yes, Thanks"  
  
Knock, knock, knock……  
  
"Come in"  
  
Ahh, Ron, my over protective brother. I smiled a sisterly smile at him and said "Good morning Ron."  
  
"Hey there Birth-Day girl, guess what?" he said very quickly.  
  
"Um, I don't know, what?" I said shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"Come down stairs, and hurry" he said running out the door.  
  
The only choice I had was to go down stairs and follow him (though now come to think of it I could have hopped into the shower and did my hair).  
  
"What is every one doing up right now?" I said looking at my extremely large family sitting at the table. "Its only noon."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at my words, since I was now a growing teenage girl, I spent half of my time sleeping, and listing to music.  
  
"Ginny, you have mail." my mother said, handing me numerous amounts of different sized letters.  
  
"Well lets open the presents shall we." came my mom's voice out of the swarm of laughter that seemed to come over our dad.  
  
"Now really! Author, what has gotten into you!" my mom yelled. But the only noises that came out of him were "Hahahahaha!" "FRED, GEORGE!" They were about to sneak out of the room but by the looks of it they were busted.  
  
"Yes mum." They chimed in together.  
  
"What have you done to your father?" no answer "To think that I had to put up with you two for the past 17 years. I am some what happy that this is your last year at Hogwarts! Now FIX YOUR FATHER.!" Mom needn't say more, her small lecture did the trick. And in a moment my dad was fixed of his giggles.  
  
Ron went into the kitchen and came back out with a large cheese cake, while my mom, Bill and Charlie went into the entrance way and started grabbing presents, that seemed to be the smallest, saving two big ones for last.  
  
The first one was covered in golden colored wrapping paper with a white ribbon across it, that changed colors. I pulled of the ribbon and took off the paper and there was a jewelry case, I opened the lid and inside was an inexpensive gold necklace that had Virginia-J-Weasley chained together.  
  
"Who is this from?" I said looking at my mom.  
  
"That is from your uncle Joe"  
  
Next I started on like a dozen other presents, Zonko's Pencils (these were not available in stores any longer, but Uncle Harris had a lot of them.) A white Feather Quill, Books, Sickles and Knuts, another book that looked really old it read ( Transfigure the Easy Way), Another book from Fred and George called ( 999 Ways To Get In Mischief.), inexpensive gold and silver rings, good looking used dress robes and dance dresses, and Hair tamer potion's.  
  
"Ginny, open my present now!" Mom said, handing me a medium sized box. I puled out a closed flask that inside was a greenish colored potion, I looked at it then to my mom.  
  
"Mom, what is this?" I said  
  
"You take an eye dropper and one drop of that stuff on any of your school books, and they will open to any page you want them to when you tell it to. I made it by myself, I might sell the recipe. I named it Page Turner Potion." she said in a know it all voice, "I have a counter potion ……. but I'm not finished with it."  
  
"Thanks Mom!" I said. Thinking that this year wasn't' going to be that bad at all.  
  
"Here Ginny," my brother Charlie said, handing a large flat box that looked like a pizza box to me.  
  
I flipped open the box and seen my favorite brand of silk spaghetti strapped night dresses, they were designed to fit any person. The color's that I pulled out were Black, Cream, Yellow, Lavender, Baby Blue, and Pink.  
  
"Oh, thank you Charlie, I needed more of these." I said, "This must have cost you a fortune!"  
  
As I was looking over everything that I got for my birth day, another owl flew in through the opened kitchen window. It was a creamy colored Barn owl that was carrying a small box that had small holes poked into it. As I took the box my mom read the letter that had came with it. It said  
  
Ginny,  
  
This is your aunt Kay, I just thought that id give you the best present, what I got you is very rare, it came from Australia, it is a Malay Eagle Owl. I hope that you like him.  
  
Lots of love  
  
A. Kay  
  
(My aunt would obviously send me an owl, she breeds them. Last year, for Fred and George's 16th B-Day she got them each a female Grass Owl's, they are so cute, I said I wanted one). I opened the box and picked up a brown owl with a white speckled belly.  
  
" Oh, he is so cute, I'm going to name him, Manney." I said.  
  
My mom pulled out her wand and said something, I didn't catch the words, but all of my presents disappeared.  
  
"Where did they go" I said asking about my presents.  
  
"They went to your room." my mother said to me.  
  
"Oh, ok… Well….." I said.  
  
"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" my dad said to my mom as he was taking a picture of me.  
  
"Well we do need to go to London tomorrow, so we could take the kids and drop them off there." My mom carried on…  
  
I picked up Manney and carried him upstairs to my bed room. I opened the door and found all of my presents laid neatly on my bed. I opened up a large white bird cage (Hmm…that wasn't in my room earlier), and put manney in it, then closed it.  
  
****  
  
I walked over to my glass sliding door window and opened it up, and stepped onto my porch. The porch had a plastic tanning bed and a sitting chair. I turned back and into the room I grabbed my green bikini (that I saved up for) and put it on.  
  
I walked back outside and with my bikini on, and I laid down on my tanning bed. And closed my eyes to start my 2 hour tanning session. "My friends always were jealous that I could tan for 2 hours and it would be noticeable that I was tanning, but my they, no matter how long they stayed outside tanning, they wouldn't get any darker." I said to myself, falling into a nice dreamless sleep.  
  
When I woke up, the sun had already gone down and I was still on my tanning bed. I stood up and stretched out my arms and legs. "Jeez I must have fallen asleep." I was about to open the screen sliding door that led to my room, but something had caught my eye. I looked intensely on the spot that I had just seen it, but nothing was there. "Its just a cat, probably." I said shrugging it off my mind. I turned back to my room, but before I even touched the door, some one spoke.  
  
"A cat am I? I thought I was more than that, but then again, what would you know?" An icy cold feeling spread throughout my body as I turned to face who it was that spoke.  
  
A hooded figure stood about a meter away from me.  
  
"Who are you? And how did you get onto my porch? This porch is three floors off of the ground." I continued talking shakily, but that sensation wore off and I became more confident.  
  
"If I proposed to you that I can make you stay young forever, would you let me?" He said, his tone never wavering.  
  
"Why would you care?  
  
"Your beauty will fade away, is that what you want? Is to look casual and do you want wrinkles? I can help you, but you would be much more, you would never have to die, never have to worry about how skinny you were, and best of all, you would have sex appeal, the guys would do anything for you." He paused to look me over. "You cant hide from me, Ginny. I know your every foot step, every breath you take I watch. NO MORE HIDEING! Ginny, just trust me."  
  
"Show your face….." I said as calmly as I could, because at that instance I felt like pissing in my pants. (I was scared shitless.)  
  
Slowly he reached up an pushed back his hood. I gasped at him, he was a hottie, and was only about 20 years old (I think.) "What are you?" I said hardly above a whisper. "Your words and action's make you sound older." I too paused, "Do I know you from some where?" I asked suddenly remembering him as though he were related.  
  
"What do you think, I am only just a vampire. Of course, but I will not stop growing until I look the age of 25. I have been haunting your dreams for the past two weeks. Do you remember me now? And he stepped into the light.  
  
~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~  
  
The meadow around me was peaceful as I walked along a narrow dirt path. All the senses in my body seemed to be on edge. The flowers in the meadow seemed so fragile, yet, with the flowers color and the setting sun off in the distance, it seemed that the flowers were drenched in blood. Then, off in the distance, I knew what I was seeing, must have been a thought, or a memory. I seen a man, I noticed that he had sleek black hair and was wearing leather pants with a green shirt. "know. thought." I never have known him, but he looked familiar. He turned and looked my way. I ignored his presence and ran into the nearest forest, and  
  
I left the grassy meadows and man far behind. The view was so peaceful as I made my way further into the forest not watching where I was going, I found a pond. "Ahh good now I can get something to drink."  
  
I bent forward to get a good drink out of my hands, but the water turned thickly, and it got a deep blood red color. "What the hell…." I looked around only to find the same a dark haired, pale skinned, and a rather handsome man looking intently at me. "You cant run Ginny…." I didn't let him finish because my alarm clock went off…. Thank God….  
  
~~~~~ End of Flash Back ~~~~~  
  
"No!" I said rather louder than I purposely wanted to do.  
  
"Listen here Ginny, let me turn you into a vampiress on your own free will, or I will do it by force. We need more women Vampires, we are running low….."  
  
Not wanting to get hurt, I forcefully said "Fine."  
  
I must have said the magic word because he was on me in a second. I closed my eyes as he grabbed my neck, and bit into me, he didn' do it to deep, but just enough. I could feel a feeling of emptiness go through my body almost instantaneously.  
  
"You are now among our kind Ginny you are an Axemen, a rare example of a vampire actually appearing in the form of a bat. Invariably a woman, the Axeman appears perfectly normal during the day, but after dark you will changes into a bat, werewolf, and even a fox. So you had better get some sleep during the day. Me on the other hand is just a normal, cant go out in day light, vampire. How do you feel?"  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around, a small smile crept onto my face. I paused for a brief second thinking of what my reply would be. "I feel as if I had never known the pleasure of my life. But of course I have the rest of eternity to really experience it hey? Now if you dont mind getting off of my porch, I think I am going to go BACK TO BED! I am kinda sleepy, although I do feel a bit hungry."  
  
"Looks like I picked a good one, Ginny I will see you soon. Tomorrow night, we will go and feed. I will be your teacher, for a while till you get a hang of it. And by the way I like your new attitude."  
  
With one last look at the vampire, I turned around and went back inside my room. I opened the screen sliding door that led to my room, closed it behind me, turned on the lights, picked every thing up off of my bed, put it on the floor, turned off the lights, and crawled onto my bed, not even changing out of my suit. I turned over and looked at my alarm clock it said to me that it was 11:25pm. I looked around my bedroom, I could see every thing in my room…I paused. "Holy shit I can see in the dark." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Ginny get up its almost time to go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff." Ron said pulling me up off of the bed, until I was in the sitting position.  
  
"Ok I'm up." I snapped at him. He shrugged and left the room. Muttering something like "Ge wiz…"  
  
I went and took a quick shower and then, I went to my closet and looked inside. I pushed a small button and the rack that has my wizarding clothes on disappeared and all of my muggle clothes appeared. I grabbed a cool pair of whisker washed pants and a black T-shirt that said Hottie in glittery words (that my mom picked up on a clearance rack in a muggle store.). I slipped on my undies and silk pushup bra. Then I put on my pants and T- shirt. After I put my clothes on I walked over to my desk and grabbed my makeup box and sat down in front of my mirror and put on my black eyeliner, blue eye shadow, I put rub on glitter around my eyes then I started on plucking my eyebrows. After I finished my face I put my stuff back in my makeup box and put it away. I placed my makeup box on the edge and grabbed my clear nail polish and I painted my straight wonderful nails. The nail polish dried in about 30 seconds after it is put on. When I was all done I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs. They we putting on their jackets when I walked into the living room.  
  
  
  
Looked to me like, Harry and Hermione, were invited over.  
  
"Ginny, you look wonderful!" Hermione said…  
  
"Thanks" I looked at Harry, and noticed that his jaw had dropped as far as it would go, but ignored him since I knew that my crush on him was totally ~OVER~.  
  
"O good, just on time!" my mom said as she walked out towards the fire place and grabbed a jar. "Ginny, you first." My mom continued, putting some Floo powder into my hands. I stepped up to the roaring fireplace and threw the powder in. I stepped into the fireplace and I took a deep breath and swallowed a lot of hot ash, besides the taste of the ash it felt like a warm breeze.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" I yelled clearly.  
  
It felt as if I was falling down a giant pipe, it was so loud, I kept my eyes shut and my arms to my side, so I wouldn't get dirty. Then it stopped, I walked out of the fire place and straightened my hair and wiped off any ash off of me. Soon enough Ron came through followed by the others.  
  
We walked down the alley over to a snowy white building that was taller than all of the others. Standing beside its bronze doors wearing a uniform of red and gold, was a goblin. These creatures were short, pointy bearded, long fingered, and ugly, well that's my opinion any way. He bowed to me and my family as we walked through the doors. As we stepped inside the large hallway, full of desks and goblins, mom and dad told us to wait here. So we stood and waited as our parents hopped into a cart with a goblin and took off. We waited about 20 minutes until our parents came up and hopped off of the cart, with a four bags of money ( one for me, Ron, Fred, and George.).  
  
"Here you go, 4 galleons, 20 Sickles, and about 15 knuts in each bag." She said handing a bag to Ron, Fred, George, and I, "Spend it on what you need first then you can spend the rest on what ever you want. And take this too, its more Floo powder, so that you can get home." She said.  
  
"Thanks!" we said together.  
  
We all walked back outside and our mom, dad made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"So, lets go our separate ways, and meet right back here in like 2 hours, ok?" Harry said.  
  
"Ok, see you in 2 hours." I replied, walking off in the opposite direction. Leaving Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione dumbstruck in the middle of the street. "Bloody Hell, Ron, I hope that you dont mind me saying this, but she changed since I have seen her last.  
  
****  
  
I pulled out my letter and looked at the list of everything that I needed to buy.  
  
Hogwarts School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Uniform:  
  
Fifth-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat for day wear (black)  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
~ please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags ~  
  
Well I suppose I should go to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop first…. I said to myself walking into the shop. As I stepped into the shop a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve came up to me as I handed her the slip of everything I needed.  
  
"May I assist you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I see, we have a few people getting fitted up now, follow me."  
  
I followed the lady to the back of the shop. There was about 3 other students in here. A silver haired boy (obviously Draco Malfoy was talking to a big fat dark headed boy who didn't really look like he understood one word Draco was saying, and another boy, big and fat looking, who was staring off into space.  
  
Hmm, there is something different about Draco…. I thought to myself…..  
  
Hmm, there is something different with that Weasley…. Draco thought to himself…..  
  
"Wait here and I'll finish up this boy." She said to me.  
  
She walked over to the dark headed boy and handed him a bag of robes as he got off of the stool. He glanced at me and fell over as he left, the Draco almost fell off just by seeing the other boy fall off. I walked up and stood on the stool next to Draco.  
  
"Hey Ginny." said Draco.  
  
"Hi." I said stiffly, not looking at him  
  
"Ginny, can I ask you some thing?" he said looking at my neck…  
  
"Yeah." I told him, covering up my neck, (What if he seen the bite mark!?!?)  
  
"Are you a vampire?" he asked me in a low whisper.  
  
I nearly fell over horror struck.  
  
"Hey, stop it, I wont tell, I am one too… I thought I noticed something different about you.  
  
"Oh…. ok." I said. Wide eyed and I blushed a little but he didn't take notice.  
  
"So, little weasel," he said, "who are you here with?"  
  
"Um…" I said.  
  
"Your done dear." The dress worker said to Draco, handing him a bag of robes that he just paid for.  
  
"Ginny, do you want me to wait for you or are you here with someone?" he said.  
  
"Oh, if you want to wait, that would be nice." I said, getting a little pinker.  
  
  
  
He sat down on a chair and watched me get my sizes taken.  
  
"My, my, aren't you skinny." Madam Malikn said to me, while taking a measurement of my waist.  
  
"Here you go," she said handing me a bag of robes and a hat that altogether I paid 1 Galleon and 5 Sickles for.  
  
"Ready?" Draco said as I walked towards him.  
  
"Yup." I said.  
  
We walked out of the shop and we went to an ice cream shop.  
  
"Do you want some?" he asked me.  
  
"No thanks, I cant eat anything, trust me I tried this morning." I said  
  
"Well ok I'll get one for my self. What flavor should I get?"  
  
"Um, how about blood…. UHH um…. (Why did I just say blood!) I mean Blue moon." I replied uncertainly.  
  
  
  
"Ok and I'll get Blue Moon." He said chuckling to the waiter. "Sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Forgot what?" I asked  
  
"Well I was reading last night about, well you know and I found out that the women vampire's cant eat anything except blood." He said…  
  
"That will be 2 Knuts." Said the waiter, handing Draco his ice cream.  
  
Draco pulled out the 2 Knuts and we sat down to talk some more  
  
"So Draco, why are you mean to every one, you are acting just so nice around me?" I said  
  
"Well, I have a reputation you know." he said.  
  
"Oh ok, just curious." I said, then some one who walked passed me accidentally stepped on my robes.  
  
"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE WALKIN, DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL CURSE YOU!" I screamed at the boy who stepped on my robe. Draco chuckled to himself…  
  
"WHAT is so funny, Draco?" I asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Well Ginny, looks like you are acting like me, your eyes turned bloody red, you need to start acting more like yourself or people will start to think something."  
  
"What shop are we going to go to next?" he said  
  
"Well I still need to get my books." I said  
  
"Same with me…" he broke off, and a nasty grin covered his face. I turned in my chair only to see a large group of red headed, freckle faced, witches and wizards. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hey Draco, I wonder what Ron would do if he seen me with you?"  
  
I sat there staring at the freckle bunch Draco had gotten up and walked over and sat next to me.. I had a strange feeling run through my body. Before I knew what was happening, I jumped at the chance and told Draco to put his arm around me  
  
"Well, Well, WELL, lookie here, its the Weasley's, Potty, and Granger." A rather tall red head jumped at Draco yelling "Malfoy!" but before he had a chance to even touch Draco, two boys, older twin boys, grabbed his arms, and stopped him. "Temper, temper, Weasley I was just telling Ginny that you were there.." Draco continued, "You wouldn't want to upset her. You know how Weasley's have short tempers." I nearly rolled my eye's at Draco but stopped because he was looking at me. Obviously, I was supposed to say some thing.  
  
"Well, hi Ron, Harry, I suppose you know Draco, my boyfriend….. (Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione all dropped their jaws.) If you be mean to him in anyway, You'll be a wishin that you hadnt." I grabbed Draco's arm and steered him away from the group of red heads.  
  
"Nice, very nice. I like you're attitude."  
  
"Same with me… lets go and get our books next ok?" I said.  
  
After he finished his ice cream, we made our way over to Flourish and Blotts the book store. An employee came up to us and asked what we needed. I handed our lists to the employee. Draco and I walked up and waited at the counter. The employee came back with a stack of books. I looked over them all, to make sure he had my books and Draco did the same.  
  
"That will be 3 galleons for each of you." the employee said.  
  
Draco and I both pulled out 3 Galleons and set them on the counter and grabbed our books.  
  
  
  
As we stepped out of the shop I glanced down at my watch which showed that it was almost time to go home. With my bags of clothes books, and equipment in my hands I told Draco that I had to go.  
  
"You know that my mom and dad are going to flip if any of my brothers tell her that I said that I'm going out with you."  
  
"Well then, Ginny, If you have any trouble at home, just pull out your wand and say Malfoy Manor ok? I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express." he said  
  
"Ok." I said as I walked back towards Gringotts bank.  
  
****  
  
Everyone was waiting for me..  
  
"So Ginny." Ron, Fred, and George said at the same time. "Ok we respect your reasoning, and we wont tell mum, or dad about you and Malfoy. But, you have to promise that if Malfoy, does any thing to hurt you, you will tell us. OK?"  
  
"OK, deal." I said.  
  
"We walked back to the Fireplace Center ( a large building filled with fireplaces.). And Chose 2 of the largest fireplaces, threw in our Floo powder and with all of our new books, instruments, my trunk, wand, ect.. , and yelled "The Burrow." As loud as we could. And we were home.  
  
Sure enough our mom was standing there waiting for us. 


End file.
